


Who are you anyway?

by raphaelownsme



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelownsme/pseuds/raphaelownsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I think you dropped this", the boy started, getting an eyeroll out of Raphael. "And that's the reason you woke me up?". || human au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you anyway?

The sun was shining, it was hot outside. No rain in sight, no shadows giving you shelter. Drops of melted Icecream on the floor and cherries falling from trees, nobody bothered enough to pick them up.   
The leaves were green and warm too, the pavement was hot, no dogs outside. Bees buzzing in your ear and butterflies circling your head.   
Raphael was in between all of this summer madness, looking for a place to sit down and read.   
He walked across half the town until he found a place to stay. A bench, halfway under a tree, somehow in the shade. Raphael was sitting, thinking. He loved the sun, yes, she could be annoying at times but he loved her. She was always there for him, cheering him up, keeping him warm, when he felt too cold to function.   
She was stroking his face with her long fingers and making his skin glow, making him look ethereal.   
He loved referring to the sun and moon as a she, because they reminded him of his mother. The sun kept him warm and the moon gave him light when he needed it most. Like his mother.   
Raphael opened the book Lily gave him.

"It's amazing you HAVE to read it", she exclaimed enthusiastically. Raphael rolled his eyes, "Why would I? What's it even about?", he asked. Lily sat down in front of him taking his hands in hers, as if she was about to tell him something lifechanging. "It's about this vampire clan", she starts "About how they get turned and why they're in the-" Raphael cuts her off, "I don't believe in vampires, Lil". Lily rolled her eyes, "God, you don't have to believe in it to like it", she got up and patted his head, "Give it a try". Sighing Raphael took the book and put it in his bag. 

Now here he was, too tired to actually read. He was just staring at the first page for a while until he got so tired he laid down on the bench. His eyes closing he dropped the book and fell asleep. It didn't matter, he was alone near the woods, on a bench. Nobody would be here. 

"Hello, can you hear me?", an unknown voice asked, dragging Raphael back into conciousness. His eyes shot open and he sat up as fast as he could staring at the person that woke him up.   
It was a brown-haired boy with glasses, he was holding Lilys book.   
"I-I think you dropped this", the boy started, getting an eyeroll out of Raphael. "And that's the reason you woke me up?", he asked hissing. The boy tilted his head. "I didn't wake you up, in like your bed or whatever, this is a public place", he explained and started to ramble, "I mean I would understand you being angry if I like, barged into your room and shook you awake but you're outside, it's pretty normal that someone walks up to somebody else sleeping on a bench and like-", Raphael cut him off before he could lose himself, "Dios mio, do you ever shut up?". The boy started thinking but Raphael continued, "Who are you anyway?", but before the boy could give a real answer he got cut off by a car honking behind them. It was a red mini with a girl behind the steering wheel. She had long red hair and a pretty face. "I'll be right there", the boy called out, before turning back to Raphael "Simon, and who are you?". Raphael just smirked and took the book out of Simons hand. With a wink he turned and started walking in the direction he came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))) (tumblr @raphaelownsme)


End file.
